Mio's found love
by Moyasuma
Summary: friend's reques,t nothing more too be said.


Mio POV

Yami and me have been friends since we were little kids, it's honestly hard to imagine it's been this long and it feels like it's been a short time since we met, strange feeling but you learn to brush it off. However Yami seems to be acting strangely lately, mainly when he's around me, it's either I'm imagining things or there's something going on. The last time something happened was when we were spending one summer at Tsumugi's summer home, just a friendly get together and all that.

Yami's POV

when we spent the summer at Tsumugi's summer home, which I'm still surprised that it's just their smallest, wonder what the biggest would be, any who we were getting ready to go to the beach, "can't wait to cool down with all this heat." I said as I finished getting ready, I walked down to the beach before the rest of the group, Mio was the last one who had yet too show up however. "where is she?" I wondered. I was about to walk back to check on her when we almost bumped into one another. "oh hey Mio, sorry I was just about to-" I looked at her and saw her in her black bikini, I felt an erection starting up but managed to stay calm. "s-she's...p-perfect." I thought to myself. "U-Umm...is something wrong?" she asked me, guessing she noticed I was blushing a bit. "huh? O-oh yeah, just thinking." I said. "okay then." she said a bit confused and walked passed me, I watched her as she walked by, and couldn't help but let my eyes wander and take a glance at her butt. "s-such a cute butt as well." I thought I snapped out of it quickly and wiped the blood coming from my nose before I got too carried away.

Mio POV

I could've sworn something was wrong with Yami, but I brushed it off and enjoyed the summer fun, after we returned to the house, and ate our fill at dinner, I got ready for bed and sat in my room quietly for awhile just thinking about what could be bothering Yami, I couldn't shake it off this time, I just had to think about it, it got very late and I was thinking still, I finally came to the conclusion that he likes me, but right as I got this idea, I got a knock on the door, "yes? Please come in." I said, and it turned out to be Yami.

Yami POV

"hey Mio." I said as I slowly walked in. "oh h-hi Yami." she said blushing slightly, I sat next to her on her bed and she scooted away a tiny bit. I scooted closer toward her and saw some tears devoloping in her jewel like eyes. I lifted her chin so that we saw eye to eye and I could see her beautiful teared up eyes more clearly. I wiped away a single tear before asking her, "is something wrong?" she remained quiet then asked. "Yami do you have feelings for anyone?" she asked a bit nervously. "yes." I answered. "the one I like is you." I said holding her close.

now she was blushing. "Why would you like me? I'm a nervous wreck." She said, pulling away from me. I quickly grabbed her back and smashed my lips into hers, catching her off guard. She didn't do anything for a while, but then started to kiss back. She was the first to pull away, much to my dread.

"Im sorry" I told her, rubbing my neck sheepishly. "Don't, I liked it. But why do you like me?" She waited for my answer patiently, playing with her hair again. I caught her arms and bought myself closer till I was only a couple inches away. "Because you are the most beautiful and the most sweetest girl I've ever met."

Mio POV

After he told me this, I was going to cry. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I threw my arms around his neck and smashed my lips to his, feeling his warmth. I pressed my tongue in for entrance, which he gladly gave me. I explored his wet caverns for a while before he flipped us so I was on the bottom. I gave a small whimper every time his tongue explored parts of my mouth I didn't know I had. We only stopped because we were running low on air with only a string of saliva connecting our mouths. He then went for my neck, kissing and sucking on it. "mmh" I gave out occasional moans when he sucked harder. When he stopped, there was a huge red spot on my neck that looked like it would be there for days.

He then started to kiss my neck and worked his way down until he reached the colar of my shirt. He looked at me for permission to lift it up, which I just nodded my head. He lifted it up slowly, but not all the way but just so you could see the upper rim of my bra, I blushed deeply when my black bra was showing which covered my 'b' sized breasts and my almost pale stomach. He continued pecking me with kisses when he reached my bra, which he cupped with his hands and slowly massaged them. "Aaah!" I gave out a cry of pleasure, my buds starting to harden at this pleasurable activity. He stopped massaging and gave me a smirk, which I knew he was teasing me. He then placed his hand on my stomach and slowly slid it down to the hem of my shorts and started to slowly unzip my shorts in a seductive style. I shivered in anticipation as he pulled down my shorts, revealing my wet black panties, He took a moment and sniffed in my sweet scent and gave a giant seductive smirk. He leaned in closely until he was at ear level with me. "Mind if I explore?" he asked in a husky voice, making me want him more. I then started to pull down his sweats, revealing his black boxers with a "tent" pitched inside and started to move my hand up and down on it.

He gave out a moan and then I flipped us around, causing me on top of him and gaining control. I leaned down and went for another make out session. His lips raiding heat to mine and his tongue forcing in entrance. His tongue making me moan in pleasure when it went in deep, so much that I didn't notice he was grinding against me. We broke away gasping for air when he went in for the kill. He slid off my underwear and slid in two fingers slowly, sliding them in and out. "AAHH!" I yelled in pleasure so loud I swear if it wasn't for the obsidian walls, everyone within in a mile radius would be crowded around the entrance right now. After awhile of this activity, he then slipped his fingers out and licked off my juices then flipped us over with him on top. I then followed my instinct and pulled down his underwear, revealing his fully erect member. He then lead again once more.

" Are you ready Mio?" He asked in lust filled voice, making me sake my head violently. He then entered me with a large thrust. "AAAAHH!" I screamed in pain and winced slightly when he slowly took it out until the head in. " You okay?" He asked, wiping away a tear from my face. After awhile, the pain went away and was replaced by pleasure. " Im fine, now please, go."

Yami POV

After her request, I slowly reentered her again, earning a loud moan of pleasure. She then placed her hands on my shoulder and I felt her fingernails dig in when I went in deep. We slowly picked up the pace until we were perfectly in sync. "Ugghh, UGhh, AAHHH!" with one final thrust I came into her. We collasped next to her, both of us panting and sweating. She gave a soft giggle before cuddling next to me and both of us falling asleep on the couch.


End file.
